I'm A What Now?
by evilpinklollipop
Summary: I'm lucky and, though not one hundred percent sure, I think I've just hit the jackpot. I don't know what the hell I did in my last life to deserve a second chance but here I was, alive and kicking. Now all I have to do is not die again.
1. Flu Medicine

**A/N:** Well hello there everyone. Thank you for taking the time to give this a chance, that's super nice of you. Right now I'm pretty addicted to the story plots where someone jumps into the Doctor who dimension and messing with the future, so I thought I'd give it a try. I really just write whatever my muse is at the time. This is the first chapter of my new story, "I'm a what now?" and I'm excited. Super excited. This is going to be fun. Let's get this started!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing other than my character and my constant need to stay up all night drinking coffee and writing this story.

Chapter One. Flu Medicine

* * *

I woke up after dying.

I never thought I'd do that.

Opening my eyes again after that last breath, after feeling that numbing tingling that had spread through my entire body until my vision went dark, after my chest felt so heavy, it's very disorienting.

Uh, I guess I should start at the beginning?

My death wasn't really that big of a deal, there weren't any big hysterical crowds filled with horrified onlookers, or any sudden tragic series of happenstance events that occurred just right to kill me. No truck that flew through a red light, no thief with a gun, no saving a baby from a burning building, no sudden 'never saw it coming' last hurrah. No, no no nothing like that.

I died in my bedroom, in my bed, in the middle of the night because I had the flu. I'm pretty sure no one's even going to notice for awhile. It was a slow process, I was sick for days and no matter what medicine I took it did shit for the fever. In the end I think I actually died from choking after getting too weak to sit up, than from the fever cooking my insides.

But back to the thing that matter.

_I woke up_.

Which is weird. Really really weird. I woke up in the dirt under a highway overpass, and when I looked out into the distance I could see a city. At first I thought I was hallucinating, or maybe I was in heaven. But the rocks digging into my back made me throw out that idea, heaven wasn't supposed to hurt and neither should an illusion. And I really didn't think the afterlife would have a big city full of smog and cars.

And don't get me started on the whole glowing orange energy thing.

One moment I'm dead in bed, the next I'm screaming under a bridge as my skin explodes with a burst of swirling orange golden stuff that felt like lava in my veins. It was so sudden, one moment I'm standing up and wondering how the hell I got there, and the next I'm falling to my knees hysterical as the pain hits. I could feel everything burn up, and it was not pleasant in the least, made my flu seem like a walk in the park.

When I finally finished lighting up the entire area like a god damned oversized lightbulb, I had the nice time trying to make my way to the closest establishment in clothes that were now way too big. I was in complete denial of my current situation, numb and thoroughly in shock as I stumbled down the street. I had to roll my pants legs more than halfway up after tripping a few times.

I could totally understand the strange looks I was getting when I finally caught my reflection in a store window.

I screamed like a little girl, which was totally understandable, seeing how I looked to be about five or six by my appearance. It was probably very strange to see a little kid poke, prod and pinch at their face like I did in horror.

And you want to know the best part?

I, who the last time I checked was a twenty two year old woman, was now a red headed dimpled faced freckled cheeked, green eyed little boy.

So yea, I woke up.

It was pretty damn weird.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, It's done. Chapter one complete and now onwards to the next chapter! Thanks for reading this, hope you liked it!

Sooo, tell me what you think? Pretty please? I was hoping that I could come up with my own idea while still keeping it interesting...


	2. Cry Baby

**A/N: **Hello again! Oh yea, I'm finally posting chapter two which is nice! I was trying to update all three of my new stories at the same time, but I thought it would be ok this one time seeing how short the intro chapter was compared to the others. Hmmm, there's more of a plot now, and I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I loved writing it.

**Disclaimer****: **I still do not own anything and I don't have a Beta, so if there are any other spelling or grammatical mistakes I'll try to fix them as soon as I notice.

Chapter two. Cry Baby

* * *

So this is where I am now.

I'm sitting in a bed that's too big, my legs and feet dangling off the side as I burn holes in the ground with my eyes. A woman sat in the chair next to me trying to get me to draw or talk, and for a second I felt bad for completely ignoring her.

Poor coppers had no idea what to do with me. Really, poor guys and for what I put them through, I really felt for them.

It's not everyday that they pick up a random kid off the streets that's as hysterical as me. When they asked me for any information I didn't answer, too afraid of what would happen if I did. I mean seriously, what would a normal person do if a kid said they were actually a grown woman who just died, woke up, and then burst into a golden light that turned them into a little boy?

Yea... so I just stayed quiet and cried like the little kid I now was, it seemed like the safest route.

They tried everything to calm me down, bringing in the nice smiling daddy cop who had children of his own, the gentle maternal lady cop who wanted kids, tried to give me something sweet to eat, they brought in the social worker that spoke softly and calmly, hell they tried everything. Toys, movies, cool stories about how cool cops were, picking me up and giving me hugs, showing me how cool the sirens on top of their cop cars were, corny jokes. I still wasn't talking.

Really, poor guys, they needed a raise after dealing with me.

So I sat in the bed silently as another social worker gave up trying. It had already been hours since I was brought in, and now that I was calm enough not to scream bloody murder every few minutes I knew things were going to get a lot worse.

I looked around the room, doctors and nurses hanging around doing different things. They decided to bring me to the hospital an hour ago and now I was waiting with a nice woman who looked like she rather be anywhere else. There must have been a back up, because we were now waiting in a filled examining room.

I looked down and tugged on the flimsy hospital gown I was now wearing, it was too big, the sleeves nearly falling off my shoulders. They had also given me a pair of children's pants to wear but they were the same. I looked around the room again, making sure not to make eye contact with any adults as I kicked my legs, bright red socks dangling off my feet.

Did nothing fit me? I mean seriously, was I really that small now? I looked at my tiny hands, the skin color pale with the occasional freckle. I was scrawny, short, had bright red hair, and looked surprising similar to a humanoid version of a carrot.

Oh, and I had a penis now. Couldn't forget that. And trust me, I've tried.

I was _different_ to put it mildly.

Putting the obvious problem I've had for the past five hours aside, I looked around the room again. There was another slightly more pressing crisis I had to deal with first. Now that I had time to think and not go straight to hyperventilating, I was starting to put two and two together of where I was. And if I was right, the trouble I was already in was about to get even worse.

Everyone had an accent.

No, not the southern drawl or the pretentious big city way of speaking I heard on occasion. These were actual proper accents that people had because they were not from the same country I grew up in. They all had English accents, real proper from England born and raised accents. As in I somehow had woken up in an entirely different continent located across a really really big ocean. I was an American woman who was now a little boy who somehow woke up in another country.

Great.

I know I'm crazy, after all I just died. The moment I say something, I was going to be shipped off to the children's psychiatrist ward and shot up with a ton of happy happy drugs.

My lower lip trembled dangerously and I rubbed at my stinging eyes. No. No no no, I needed to think of a plan, an escape route. I didn't have time to break down again and expect everything to just fix itself. I was a child and children cry but so what?

I glanced at the social worker who were sitting by my bed, the woman on her phone nibbling on a snack from the vending machine. I needed to get away from her somehow, find some clothes, and hit the road. I had no clue where I would go, but anywhere else was better than here. I shifted nervously as I thought about just jumping off the bed and bolting. It was at least worth a-

My head snapped to the side at the sudden commotion, the doors to the room swinging open, a group of people swiftly making their way in.

It was a group of doctors, and clearly it was an entourage of teacher and students. An older man leading them as the rest of them looked flustered and a little nervous. I watched as they got closer, my eyes wide as they made their way to the bed just before me. With a quick flick of his arm, the older doctor pulled back the sheet that was separating the patient from everyone's view.

I promptly forgot how to breathe.

"Now then, Mr Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" The elder doctor drawled as he passed his clipboard over to one of the students. They moved closer, surrounding the man as I leaned forward, my eyes about to pop out of my head as my throat suddenly went dry.

I could see him clearly, a quirky half grin on his face while wearing some ridiculous light blue pajamas. He was laying down in a relaxed posture as my eyes burned holes into his somehow messy but fashionable hair.

Wait.

"Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know. Blah." His voice was cheerful and bubbly as he waved his hand through the air dismissively. The elder doctor hummed under his breath and sent the man a half interested glance before turning around to face the group of med students around him.

Wait. That's the...

I looked between him and the doctors that stood around his bed in disbelief. I must have had a pretty weird look on my face as I pinched my cheek as hard as I could.

Ow! Shit that really hurt! I quickly looked elsewhere as some of the students sent me a confused glances, accidentally letting out a sightly louder than intended squeal.

Okay. This was real also. Right, I'm dead and that man in that bed was also real. Okay, that wasn't so bad. Right right right, okay. He was real. He was real and laying in the bed next to me. A real, physical there, not fake person.

Don't panic.

"John Smith," I watched in morbid fascination as the other, human doctor, continued to drawl on as the scene played out. "Admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." He stepped back and I finally caught sight of the woman he was talking to. I started to twitch violently as my breathing got shorter.

Jones. As in Martha Jones? The Martha Jones?

I wasn't going to panic. I wasn't panicking, I wasn't. Really.

"That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?" She stood by his side, her hands on her hips as she sent him a disapproving look. Even from all the way over here I could hear them perfectly. He gave her a confused look, tilting his head.

"Sorry?" Martha didn't back down as the Doctor gave her the most innocent look I had ever seen. Wow, I didn't know I could twitch this much, I probably looked like I was having a seizure.

"On Chancery Street this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off." The Doctor hummed before shrugging.

"Really? What did I do that for?"

"I don't know, you just did." Martha shot back with a frown, and I suddenly remembered in detail the entire conversation they were about to have.

Don't panic. Do not panic. No panicking. I was calm which was not panicking because panicking was the opposite of calm so I certainly was not panicking.

The Doctor shook his head before pointing at himself. "Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses." I started to mime his movements and words in sync in my head, mouthing what Martha was about to say.

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?" I whispered it the same time she said it, thankfully going unnoticed by everyone, and hysteria started to bubble up my throat.

"No, not any more. Just me."

A panicked giggle tore through my mouth and I quickly hid my face in my hands. The child welfare worker gave me an odd look as I curled into a ball, tucking my head into my knees to try to block out the world.

Oh no.

Stoker interrupted them, just like I remembered, his tone the exact copy of how it was in my memory. "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." He sighed, tapping his finger on his arm and Martha cringed.

"Sorry. Right."

I hissed quietly and covered my ears, blocking out the rest of the conversation. I still knew what they were saying, I still knew what they were going to say. I opened my eyes and peered over my knees to watch as Martha looked at the Doctor in confusion, moving the stethoscope to the other side of his chest as her eyes widened.

Well yea, of course she was confused, it wasn't everyday a medical student examined a real live alien. It was probably very stressful. Poor girl, Martha really had it rough. I whined loudly and watched as Martha stumbled over diagnosing the Doctor, flustered as the teacher continued to dig into her.

Oh no. No no no. This wasn't real was it? I wasn't going to just accept all this so quickly right? This was supposed to be impossible.

But everything that was happening was real. I was in a hospital, in another country. No, not another country that wasn't right. I died a stupid preventable death, woke up under a bridge, burst into a ball of light and woke up on another world, on another Earth.

And just to make everything go full circle, the Doctor, a nine hundred year old alien Time Lord, a man with two hearts that stole a blue box that could travel through time and space was sitting in the hospital bed right next to me.

Yea, that summed it all up rather well.

What was this? _A piss poor attempt at a soap opera_?!

I watched as the head physician was shocked by his clipboard, and even though I couldn't hear them my mind filled in the blanks. I slammed my eyes shut, my body starting to shake as the Doctor made the corny joke about flying a kite during a storm. I couldn't stop the shaking, my face hot and my throat was closing.

This was real. Oh god, this was real and I'm panicking.

So I started bawling again. Loudly.

Tears and snot running down my face, I was loud enough to catch the attention of the entire group of doctors and the surrounding patients as I threw my biggest tantrum yet. I completely missed the Doctor's concerned glance as the social worker tried to calm me down, patting my back awkwardly as I wept.

What the hell was going on?! What was happening?! Put me back! Put me back where I came from or so help me! _Put me back!_ I kicked my legs and punched the bed, glaring at the floor as hot angry tears burned my face.

I opened my mouth wide and hissed loudly my teeth bared, and this time the sound I made was certainly not human. I startled the nurses who had come closer to check on me with the inhuman sound, so I did it again just to spite them and the situation. The Doctor jerked up in his bed, clearly as surprised as everyone else at the sounds I was making. The social worker squeaked and jerked her hand away from my back, but I could care less at the moment.

I swear to god, If one of those alien space rhinos tried to kill me I was calling the universe up and bitching her the hell out.

Put me back! Right now, put me back!

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah! Chapter two is over and did you guys enjoy my high dose of drama? And have you guys noticed... Hehehehe I still haven't said a name?

I'm just so happy that I finished this chapter so quickly. So like I said before, I don't have a Beta so if there's any mistakes I'm really sorry and I'll fix them when I see them.

Right. tell me what you guys think by pressing that really cool 'Review' button at the bottom of the screen and leave me a message! Ghaa I'm just so super excited!


	3. Ginger

**A/N: **Oh my! Look, it's chapter three! Already? Wow, this is pretty amazing, can't believe I finished it so quickly. Anyways, my character finally meets the awesomeness that is the Doctor, and the ever cool Martha Jones. Ghaa, this is so exciting! Thank you guys for continuing to read this story, and thank you for you ever present support with reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own it still, never will. Still don't have a Beta. I'm sad. Hug me.

Chapter three. Ginger

* * *

When I look back on it, I really didn't handle my first alien encounter with the gusto I thought I would. Blame it on the stress or even on the fact I was now just a child, but wailing bloody murder and running to the bathroom was so lame.

I've also decided that this waking up thing is stupid. I want to go back to before, back to my bed where I was dead. Being alive was good in theory, and now that I've tested it, I've come to the conclusion that I had been terribly misinformed on the entire 'wonders of the unknown' thing.

It was terrible, horrible and completely unnecessary.

Oh man, was that really me?

I chewed on the side of my cheek nervously and brought a hand up to tug on my now short curly hair, watching as my reflection in the mirror did the same. I was standing on the toilet seat to get a better view of myself, examining my body from different angles.

It had taken too much effort to get the social worker to let me go to the bathroom alone. Finally after another twenty minutes of calming down, looking in any other direction but at the Time Lord, and trying desperately to avoid touchy feely nurses, I literally had to beg to relieve my bladder. I had to speak to someone for the first time since waking up and of course the first thing they noticed was my lack of an accent.

Great, nice way of adding to the mystery. I bet that woman had already called up immigrations before I could even walk across the room. They didn't want me to go at first, someone suggesting using a dish by the bed, afraid of letting me out of their sight even for a minute, but damn if I didn't still have my dignity.

I was not going to pee in a cup in front of the Doctor, thank you very much. It was already horrifying enough to know he was actually there. And now, since locking myself in the small room next to the ward, I noticing a lot of things that were painfully and obviously not the way I left them.

Ginger, I was a ginger.

Not that I had anything against red heads, but still. I was perfectly content with my previously black shoulder length hair, and the bright carrot top that was now the top of my head was painful on the eyes. And let's talk about these eyes. These were so much more exotic than my previous brown ones, I don't ever think I've seen such light green irises before. Not that I was gawking at myself, that would be weird and I've had enough strangeness, thank you.

And, for what was left of my sanity, I've already decided not to dwell on the whole boy thing and boy private parts, having just used them to go to the bathroom was already difficult enough. So for now I'm just going to pull on my hair and ears, making different faces in the mirror.

Oh man, could I even call myself by the same name anymore? It was just too much of a girl's name, a female name, and I was just too much... well, not any of that.

The person I was before and who I am now were complete opposites. How I was reacting, how I was thinking, how I was handling the situations, all of it. I was _differently_ different. A whole new, completely not the same person me. I had the same memories yea, but other than that I didn't know anything about myself. I was new. A new new, newish me. Me version two.

I frowned in the mirror. There was no denying it. I was, I am, and this is me.

My freckled cheeks and nose were still red from crying earlier and I looked terrible. My hair was a mess and it's shocking how scrawny I am. I look like an elementary school student who needed a nice long conversation about nutrition with his parents. Really, I scowled and tugged on the oversized hospital gown again, a few cheeseburgers wouldn't hurt. I was a toothpick and It looked like a strong wind could carry me away.

Probably would. Right then, make a note, I needed to stay away from storms.

Damn it, there goes all of my advantages of being grown. It was back to child proof bottles, learning basic maths, and having to listen to people sprout on about how they had all the answers without the ability to tell them to shove it.

Screw this, If I hid in the bathroom maybe they'd just forget about me? Maybe I could skip the entire Moon landing from hell altogether? I locked the door, and from what I can remember, Judoon weren't the smartest aliens out there.

But then again...?

I scowled and with one last look in the mirror I jumped off the toilet. It was disheartening to notice that said toilet was taller than me, but I would mope about that later. Because, unfortunately there was always the chance that the rhinos would find me, and that would be very very bad.

I didn't have to be a genius to know I'm probably going to show up a little strange on their scans. After all, blowing up in a orange light and changing bodies wasn't exactly normal human biological behavior. And I really didn't want to be mistaken for a hostile alien and be killed right after just dying.

I looked around and weighed my options. Right, so if I stay in the bathroom the alien rhinos will come and kill me. If I try to escape the alien rhinos will catch me and they will kill me. If I try to hide the alien rhinos will find me and kill me. No matter what I did I was going to get caught, which leads to me dying.

I was on a role with this dying thing lately.

Ugh.

I groaned loudly and hid my face in my hands. Great. That unfortunately left one other option. And it was a terrible, horrible, worse idea I've ever had, no good option.

Grumbling I sat down on the floor, my knees to my chest as I pouted. I was going to get caught, but I had to make sure it was by a certain, specific alien. It had to be the one that runs towards the danger, was highly intelligent, slightly more deadly, and in my opinion the more terrifyingly formidable one of the two.

Awesome.

So I sat in front of the door and waited.

It didn't take long.

Even though I knew it was coming, the sudden violent tremors that shook the hospital still caught me off guard. I yelped and curled into a ball as the entire room shook, the items on the sink falling to the ground and the walls rattling. It was over fairly quickly but I still took a minute or so to calm down, listening carefully.

The moment I heard loud voices on the other side of the door I quickly stood up and unlocked it, peering out cautiously.

Good good. Everyone, including the social worker, had their faces pressed to the windows, staring off in horror at the dark expanse of space. People were starting to panic, hysterical murmuring and loud pleas of denial coming from everywhere. I refused to freeze though, I could hopefully look out and enjoy the view later when there wasn't a threat to my life, and really? Compared to literally blowing up a few hours earlier the dark sky just weren't as mystifying.

No one even noticed as I quickly ran down the hallway, back towards where I knew the Doctor and Martha were. Right, now all I had to do was latch onto the Doctor's hand like a leech and refuse to let go. I couldn't remember if he was parental in this life, but hopefully this regeneration had a soft spot towards children or I was screwed.

When I entered the ward room I had to resist the urge to kick something, letting out a frustrated little scream as I noticed his bed already empty and Martha gone. Martha's friend, Swallows or something like that, already on the ground sobbing by the window. Shoot, I must have just missed them. Which way did they go again?

Um, if my memory was still good they were heading towards the patient's lounge, but where the hell was that? Crap crap crap crap. Right, don't panic. I spun around quickly and darted back the other way, really hoping it wasn't the wrong direction.

I bolted down hallway after hallway, making my way past panicked and crying people. I watched the skies knowing that very soon the intergalactic rhino mercenaries were going to show up, and if I didn't find the Doctor before they appeared there was the chance I might never get to him.

Patient lounge, patient lounge, patient lounge. Where the hell was the stupid patient lounge?! Alright, if I was a patient lounge where would I be?

I looked up to see a blue information sign pointing the way, the lounge indicated at the end of the hallway. Yes! Thank you god, after this latest stunt you pulled you really owed me big time. As quickly as I possibly could in a pair of slippery red socks, I made my way past more groups of terrified people and to the open lounge doors.

I almost cheered when I saw Martha and the Doctor, already changed back into his suit, standing at the far corner with their backs to me. They were looking up as the Judoon ship descended and I let out a little hysterical giggle. Finally, yes there he was, I still had a chance! Now, to wrap my entire body around one of his legs and cling. He was just going to have to deal with it, he was a big boy so it shouldn't be that bad to run with an extra appendage.

As I ran towards him two things occurred, one I was going way too fast to stop, and the other was that the Doctor decided now would be the perfect time to spin around and sprint back inside. We collided painfully, my body bouncing off his shin and he squawked.

My god! What the hell was his leg made out of, cast iron? Ow ow ow ow.

"What! Oh, what's this then?" He quickly scooped me off the ground, easily picking me up and setting me down on my feet. "Well hello again! Running around alone like that, that's dangerous."

My head was slightly spinning as I looked up at the wide grin on the Doctor's face.

Holy crap.

I'm talking to the Doctor. Well, I wasn't actually saying anything just rather gawking at him, but same difference. I sputtered as my entire face went hot, my ears burning and Martha sent me a look over his shoulder. The Doctor dusted off my hospital gown, patting me on the head.

"Now, back inside we go!" He grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the door, Martha looking back one last time at the Judoon who were exiting their ship.

Alright, I've been captured by the Doctor. Now, right um, what's the plan from here? I made a face as I was tugged forward, squeezing his hand as hard as I could. Right, this was easy. Just don't let go, don't wonder off, and don't get killed. I could do this. After all, I didn't have much of a choice now did I? So yea, I could do this.

I looked up at the Doctor as he dragged me back inside and he caught my gaze, smiling back.

I could do this?

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, There it is folks! Oh my, he's finally ran into the Doctor and Martha, literally! Isn't this great you guys?!

**MTakahashi:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed my attempt at dark humor. I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. ^.~

**Littlebirdd:** Hehehehe Yep! That she/he is! I'm glad that you found it to be so funny and a little bit strange, and I do hope I'm making him as realistic as possible. I mean really, it's probably very shocking to wake up suddenly with a willy.

**pottergoose:** I'm glad that I was able to clear up a few things in the last two chapters, yep he's from our world and I just couldn't help but put a twist on it. I'm a sucker for them.

**shadowcaster01:** Eh? I didn't notice the omnipresence at first so thanks for pointing that out! About whether she's looking back at this from the future will become clear later on. And don't worry about the spewing thing, I'm also gonna hint at that soon! Hehehe, thanks for the awesome review, and Oh my god! Thank you for saying such wonderful things!

**MinecraftLover00:** Hahaha! I know I just love it when a story is serious but still spews sarcasm and jokes whenever it can. That's why I'm giving it a try. I just love how it flows so easily while I write it. So thank you for liking my ridiculous attempt at humor.

Alright, Like I've said again and again I don't have a Beta, so if there are any mistakes I'll fix them as soon as I notice. thank you everyone for reading my story.

Now, can you please press that super cool "Review" button at the bottom of the screen. That would be so awesome if you did!


	4. Hug Me

**A/N: **Alright everyone, here is chapter Four. To be honest I'm not one hundred percent happy with this one, I had to rewrite the middle part twice before just slamming my head on my desk and dealing with it. Urgh, there's less humor in this one too which is a total bummer. But it's finished and I'm posting it before I have a panic attack and delete the whole thing. Well anyways, onwards we go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor who, and I still don't have a Beta. Boooo.

Chapter Four. Hug me.

* * *

The Doctor wasn't following my plan. Actually, he was making it almost impossible, the hardest thing I've ever done. Really, how hard was it to hold my hand?

Well, it was the worst thing in the whole entire universe apparently.

I think I've actually made it on the Doctor's list of things he would be perfectly justified in accidentally killing, throwing into a black hole, or dying in a sudden massive and totally not his fault explosion. It's quite the accomplishment really, who else could say they've annoyed the Doctor into an almost genocidal mood? Well alright, lots of people, but in my defence unlike the Daleks and the Cybermen I didn't have much of a choice.

No matter how many times he tried to pull his hand free I wasn't having any of it. I even dug my nails in the third time and clawed his suit, gaining another squawk and an exasperated look as we fled. I might only be as tall as his knee, but I wasn't going to give up without a fight. After the fourth time of him trying to pry me off and failing, It was clear the Doctor was about to lose his temper.

Well tough luck sunshine, he was stuck with me. If he wanted to get rid of me he would have to use a crow bar and tie me up somewhere. The Doctor was kidnapping me whether he liked it or not.

We were watching everything unfold from behind some large potted plants in the lobby above the entrance, looking down as the Doctor tucked me behind his back. We were silent as we crouched out of sight, and I didn't relax my hold on his hand for a second. I knew if I did he would run away faster than I could catch him.

Stupid grown up's with their ridiculously long stupid legs.

I flinched as the door opened, the Juudon entering the building. I didn't remember there being this many, but I guess on television they couldn't show the real scale of it all, with the budget restrictions and all of that. But here in the real world there wasn't such a problem.

Wow, they were huge. And bulky. They were all at least a head length taller then any human, their giant guns not for the faint of heart. I could understand why the people watching were screaming, some running, some cowering and trying to hide. I already knew what they were going to look like and it was still a shock to see them up close.

The chief Judoon removed his helmet, and by god was he ugly. Seriously, it was a face only a mother could love.

"Bo sco fo do no kro blo co sho ro!" He grunted each word with a sneer, and I really couldn't understand where the guy that was approaching him got the impression he had a good idea. He put his hands out in front of him as a peace offering and stood up straighter.

"We are citizens of planet earth. We welcome you in peace."

Oh wow, that was corny.

No one was really surprised as the chief Judoon suddenly and forcefully pushed the guy against the wall, shining a blue light in his face. The man panicked, shrieking loudly but he didn't resist, which I guessed was the best idea he's had all day.

"Please don't hurt me, I was just trying to help, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!" I cringed as the Judoon brought up a black box, before playing the man's words back on his portable machine. He grunting again, but this time when he spoke, it was in clear English.

"Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued." We watched as the Judoon shined a blue light in the guys face, before marking a cross on the back of his hand. "Category, human. Catalogue all suspects."

They went around shining the blue light on people, checking their species, then marking the right hand of each with a cross, saying "Human" as they do so. The Doctor and Martha were watching with matching looks and I rubbed my itchy nose. Apparently it was a new habit in this body to start itching whenever I got nervous.

The Doctor smiled brightly, pointing in the corner with his free hand.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop. I like a little shop." I couldn't help but crack a small smile, because really? Even in times like this, he always had time for sightseeing. Martha on the other hand glared.

"Never mind that! What are Judoon?"

"Galactic police." The Doctor tried to tug his hand free again, and I glared at the back of his head. Seriously, he needed to give up on the whole freedom thing. "Well, police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs." He frowned, looking back at me and yanked _hard_ this time, making me fall forward and earning him another hiss. Seriously, I was not going to let go. It just wasn't going to happen. What part of this was being lost in translation here?

I immediately snapped my mouth shut as the Doctor raised an eyebrow at my inhuman sound, and for a moment his expression turned very serious.

Oops.

Alright then, no hissing, hissing was bad, do not hiss. Got it.

"Stubborn little thing aren't you?" He mused and looked away and I squeezed his hand until my fingers turned white.

Oh, he had no idea.

"And they brought us to the moon?" Martha looked back at me with a frown, still confused. I couldn't tell if she was just as annoyed with my presence as he was, but at least she wasn't trying to yank my arm out of its socket.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, so they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop."

"What's that about 'galactic law'? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha rambled and looked between the Judoon and the Doctor. He let out a quick laugh and grinned at her.

"No. But I like that. Good thinking." He shook his head, turning back to the Judoon who were almost done with the humans in the lobby. "No, it's more simple. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me." He paused before looking me up and down.

I stared back and gulped, nervously looking down at his converse as he glanced between me and the Judoon. Crap, my nose itched like hell. I didn't want to admit it, but being analyzed by the Doctor who was clearly annoyed was really scary. Maybe that inhuman hissing thing was going to be what killed me again? If he thought I was the alien they were after, there was nothing stopping him from throwing me to the rhinos.

I cringed. I'm not entirely sure to be honest, but I think I'm still human. Mostly, maybe, I think. Well, I hope.

At least, I was human yesterday.

"Why?" Martha didn't get it and I didn't blame her. I mean even though Time Lords came first, they didn't look like the superior species to me either.

He turned to look at her in the eyes, his face grim and deadly serious.

Martha snorted, rolling her eyes."Oh, you're kidding me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be ridiculous." The smile on her face slowly faded away as his look didn't change, and hers morphed into horror. "Stop looking at me like that." She whispered hoarsely.

Yea, you and me both lady. But unfortunately, he was the Doctor, an alien, and no matter how insanely impossible it should've been, he was real. Get used to it. He nodded before standing, making me stumble as I was pulled up as well.

"Come on, then."

I was pretty much dragged down the hallway, unable to keep up with the Doctor large strides. Stupid god damn long legs! Ugh, I was getting my years worth of exercise in one go, for every one step he took I had to take at least four.

We sprinted up the stairs until we made it to a room on the top floor, the walls lined with computers and hospital equipment.

"Ah ha! Here we go!" The Doctor started examining a computer with his sonic screwdriver and I quickly switched my hold to his suit, finally giving him access to both hands. The look of pure relief on his face was annoying though so I huffed and stomped my foot like a brat when he wasn't looking.

Don't get used to it, the moment he was done with his scan, it was straight back to being held hostage. I blinked, looking between him and my hand in shock.

Wait a minute? Didn't that mean I was the one kidnapping him?

Wow, that was a strange thought.

"Alright. Okay, hmm. That's interesting." He trailed off as I watched him work silently, nibbling on my fingernails as he continued to send me quick side glances, tearing off the side of the machine and messing around with the wires. The minutes pasted agonizingly slow, and I could tell he wanted to speak with me. After all, he already came to the conclusion that there was something seriously off about me. Hissing like a snake will do that.

Thank god for the small miracles though, because at the moment he seemed more intent on finding the alien threat than dealing with me. And to be honest, I was perfectly happy with being mute until someone forced me to answer. I mean, what the hell was I even suppose to say? I hadn't thought that far ahead.

I guess if I survive this I was going to have to explain the whole dying thing eventually right?

Another ten minutes past before Martha ran into the room out of breath, the Doctor looking up from the machine. I curled my other hand around his suit, hiding behind his leg.

"They've reached third floor." She huffed before looking between the Doctor and I, noticing the device in his hand. "What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver." He chirped and grinned, holding up his favorite device. I laughed before blushing, my ears going hot as the Doctor sent me another smile. I stuttered, looking shyly at the floor. Martha scowled, glaring at him as she stood up straighter.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!"

"No no, really, it is!" He looked between me and Martha, holding the screwdriver up higher and turning it on, the device buzzing loudly. "It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look." She didn't look convinced.

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?" The Doctor hummed, looking back at the computer before shrugging.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman."

Suddenly his hand shot out, hitting the side of the computer and he scowled. That wasn't good, an angry Doctor usually equaled large amounts of destruction. I flinched as he all but growled.

"Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

Wow. I stared with my mouth open, he got that all out in one breath? That's impressive. He really did have a gob this regeneration. He pouted as he slapped it again and Martha came around the corner.

"But what were they looking for?" Martha watched as he tugged on a few more wires and scanned the machine. She glanced down at me, sending me a small reassuring smile before I hid behind the Doctor's back. It wasn't that I didn't like her, I just didn't know what to do.

"Something that looks human, but isn't."

"Like you. Apparently." Martha mumbled and I bit my lip. She really needed to stop questioning it so much and just go with the flow. The Doctor nodded and I could feel his stiffen under my hands.

"Like me. But not me. And, well..." He trailed off, slowly turning to look down with a small frown, catching my eyes. I cringed and ducked my head, my entire face going hot. I wasn't the one they were after, but it seemed the Doctor already caught onto that. After all, if he thought I was some sort of criminal mastermind he would have handed me over already.

"Haven't they got a photo?" Martha, missing the exchange between the two of us, looked at him in confusion and he nodded. He already thought of that.

"Might be a shape-changer." He turned back to the computer, glancing away from me and I could finally breath easier.

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" He shook his head and I remembered why that was a bad idea.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution." I nodded with him as Martha's eyes widened.

Oh yes, I remember that lovely part of this whole wonderful scenario. It still didn't make much sense to me.

How in the world were the Judoon still getting hired? I mean, for a group of paid mercenaries wouldn't killing large groups of people throughout the universe cause a ton of political backlash for the clients and their business? Seemed rather silly to me.

"All of us?" Martha gasped in horror, and the Doctor nodded grimly. Well, yea. They weren't really the polite type of alien rhino mercenaries that spared the sick and elderly. No no. Murdering an entire hospital full of innocent people was much more their style.

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first...Oh!" He yelled suddenly, grabbing his hair and pulling on it as both Martha and I jumped. "Just that, they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever." He sneered and slapped the box hard before turning away, running his hands frantically through his hair. Martha glanced nervously between him and the computer as he started pacing.

I quickly grabbed onto one of his hands when he let go of his hair, and before he could stop me I wrapped my fingers tightly around his palm again. If looks could kill, the annoyed glance the Doctor sent me should have made me burst into flames.

Oh well, tough luck I guess.

"What are we looking for?" Martha stepped forward and the Doctor pouted, literally pouted at me, before turning to look at her.

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." Martha nodded to herself before starting towards the door.

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr Stoker, he might know."

"Good! Good Idea, we'll stay here." Martha sent us both once last glance before running out the room and the Doctor spun around and walked away from the computer.

"Great Idea. Now!"

He tugged me forward so I was standing in front of him in the middle of the room, and his entire demeanor changed like a switch had been flicked.

I looked up before fearfully cringing back.

The cheerful Doctor had disappeared and the Oncoming Storm now stared me down. All nine hundred years of Time Lord Victorious analyzed me with hard eyes. His face was flat, expressionless but somehow extremely cold.

Crap. I wasn't ready.

"Alright, I've been polite. Extremely, exceptionally polite." He shook the hand that I was still clinging to in example, "Now it's time you tell me who and what you are. What are you doing here and what do you want with me?" His voice was flat, neither angry nor neutral as a shiver went down my back.

I gulped as his eyes narrowed.

"I haven't decided if you're the one the Judoon are after yet, but unless you start talking this will go only one way." He towered over me, leaning forward to show me the true difference between us. I was just a little boy as tall as his knee, and hell, if he wanted to hurt me, it wouldn't take much effort.

Well, I bit my lip, at least he wasn't going straight to promising me a quick and painful death. I knew he was going easy on me, though I didn't know if it was because I was a child or maybe he was just in a good mood, but he was only going to give me one chance. I knew that.

I trembled under his gaze, bringing a hand up to tug on my hair as my lower lip shook dangerously. Okay, okay I could do this. Just where do I start?

"I-!" I squeaked, my voice cracking as I glanced scared between him and the floor. Crap crap crap crap. Don't panic, just stay calm. I could do this. I bit the inside of my cheek and avoided his gaze, squeezing his hand.

"I-I-I'm... _lost."_ My voice was a meek whisper as I took a deep breath, the Doctor looking at me sharply. "and- and I, I don't know how I got here, I just did. I'm lost and stuff and um, on the other two? I, I just, I don't know? I think I'm human, maybe, I don't know but I'm not sure because I don't know anything about me. And I woke up lost because I didn't know how I got here so I don't know what I'm supposed to do, and I wasn't looking for you, you just showed up but then when I realized it was you so I was looking for you because I need your help because you know what to do."

I'm rambling, oh god I'm rambling and I can't stop. I completely missed it as the Doctor's eyes widened as I continued on. "Because, well because you're the Doctor and the Doctor fixes things _and_ _I was hoping you could fix me because_ _I_ _don't know what's going on because_ _I'm_ _lost and-"_

The Doctor slapped his other hand over my mouth to stop me as I started hyperventilating, and I promptly burst into tears again. The Doctor cringed as I sobbed loudly into his hand, the kind Time Lord returning. I snorted, snot getting everywhere and I squeezed my eyes shut. After collecting himself the Doctor sighed, patting my hair.

"Right." He let go of my face and gave me a weary smile. "Sorry, so so sorry. That was rude of me. Scaring children, how rude." I squeezed his hand with everything I had and he grabbed my shoulder gently. He cooed, his posture changing to that of someone nice and inviting as he brought me closer. "Right deep breaths, through the nose, out the mouth. In. Out. Deep breaths."

I tried, but the only thing that came out was a really ugly sob. I sounded like a pig. I missed the Doctor's guilty look as I just stood there, rubbing my eyes as my face burned with embarrassment and fear as I wailed.

With a sigh the Doctor picked me, pulling me into a tight hug.

At first It was awkward, until I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder. I cried into his suit as I let it all out.

Dying. Waking up. Being a boy. Aliens. Doctor Who. Doctor. God, I was such a cry baby.

"Ah, that's right. In. Out. That's it." He murmured as he pat my back, pacing around the room. "In. Out. Right, sorry. I'm sorry. So sorry."

He walked up to the computer, holding me up with one arm as he did something quickly on the screen, scanning away with his screwdriver. I still couldn't stop crying, clinging desperately as we left the room, heading down the hallway towards Martha.

This was stupid. So stupid. I needed to calm down. I took a deep breath and tightened my arms around his neck as another loud sob left my throat.

_"Sorry."_ I croaked and the Doctor continued to pat me on the back.

"It's fine." Sure it was.

I didn't believe him at all. I scowled into his shoulder and wiggled. I needed to get down before we caught up to Martha, it wasn't possible to run for our lives if he had to carry me. I bit my lip and wiggled more.

_"Sorry."_ I sobbed it again and I cringed. Wow, nice way of showing I was okay. What's next, screaming bloody murder and convulsing?

Unfortunately Martha darted around the corner before I got control of my body, skidding to a stop right in front of us. The Doctor looked up from me to her and cracked a grin as I wept.

"I've restored the back up." The Doctor started to say something before Martha cut him off, her hands on her knee as she breathed heavily.

"I found her!" He sputtered and I wiggled. Okay, I kind of remembered this part, and he really needed to put me down.

"You what?!"

I looked up just in time to see the black drones appear at the end of the hallway, the Doctor noticing them as well. He tightened his hold on me, shifting me around onto his hip as he took Martha's hand before she could protest.

Ah crap.

"Run!"

They bolted down the hallway, the Slabs only a few feet away and I squeaked as I looked over his shoulder. They quickly entered the stairway and ran down it, followed closely behind.

Only to our horror to find the Judoon coming up.

Holy shit! No no no no no!

In a quick move the Doctor and Martha dodged out a doorway and onto the fourth floor. I hid my face in his arm and they didn't stop, the Slabs hot on our tails as they skidded around another corner and then into the radiology room.

The Doctor spun around, closing and locking the door in the face of a Slab. Then, quicker than either of us could comprehend it, I was thrown into Martha's arms as she yelped and stumbled back into the adjacent room.

"When I say 'now', press the button!" Martha put me down quickly, looking frantically at the wall covered in multitudes of buttons of different shapes and sizes.

"I don't know which one." She bit back and I covered my ears, hiding in the corner as the Doctor growled.

Really!? It's the big red one! It's always the really big red one!

"Find out!" He barked as he started to use his sonic screwdriver on some of the machinery, the Slabs already about to break down the door. He pulled out some really important looking wiring as Martha found the Operator's Manual, looked frantically between the Doctor and the door.

He finished quickly and no sooner than as he did, the Slab broke down the door and lunged at him.

"Now!" The Doctor yelled and I squeaked, Martha slamming her hand on the big red button.

I couldn't help but watch in horror as the entire room was filled with radiation, the Doctor's skeleton flashing under his skin. Both Martha and I shrieked in shock as both fell to the ground, the Slab laying motionless inches from the Doctor.

Oh my god. It was one thing to watch it on television. This was too much!

This was insane!

* * *

**A/N: **Urgh, like I said at the beginning, this is my least favorite post and in all honesty I feel like I just wrote a filler chapter. I _haaate _filler chapters. Blah, this is leaving a bad taste in my mouth. But as it may be, I still needed to write it for the sake of the story! Sooo, yay I've updated. That's still pretty cool.

Onwards to chapter five now. And I can finally say that next chapter we learn our little guys name! isn't that exciting! Well, it is to me at least. Alright, I can't wait to see you all again and I hope you like my story so far!

**Littlebirdd: **Yeah, I'm excited too! This is going to be so much fun next chapter! :D

**MinecraftLover00: **I'm really happy you noticed that! Ghaa, thank you for loving it, I love you!

**painxsmile: **I'm thrilled you think I've got potential, it's still so shocking that I'm actually posting this and people are actually enjoying it! Thanks!

Okay you guys, you know the drill. Please leave me a message by pressing that super awesome amazing "Review" button and tell me what you think! See you guys next time!


	5. Non Human

**A/N: **I.. I finished it. I finished it? I finished it! I FINISHED IT! ahahahaha HAHAHAHA MWHAHAHA! Hell yea, chapter five is done! Whooho this is awesome you guys! This thing was a killer to finish, I literally started crying and threw my keyboard across my bed in a fit of pure horrified writers block. It took me thirteen hours, THIRTEEN HOURS to write the last few scenes. I had to drink an entire pot of coffee, all twelve cups to write half of it on day one, and I think I doubled that by day two. HAHAHAHAHA it's done, it's really done! Wheeeee!

... I think I'm a bit delirious from the sleep deprivation. But who cares about that? Here's the new chapter, it's chapter five you guys!

**Disclaimer: **No ownership, no beta, no more coffee left. I'm a complete wreck, someone send help. Tell my mother I love her.

Chapter Five. Non Human

* * *

It's been years since I've watched this show, literal years. Maybe even close to a decade since I've seen the Doctor in his tenth regeneration. It hadn't been important to me anymore, small details are blurry, some gone completely, entire episodes rubbish, and I nearly forgot the ending.

Alright, taking that into account maybe I shouldn't have centered my entire survival plan around a man I could barely remember. It wasn't the greatest idea, I had to make some rather rash decision quickly, but seriously this was really bad. Worst than I thought possible.

I'm still crying as I walk forward, which seriously sucks. I literally look like a carrot now, all red faced, bright eared and ginger hair. I stepped closer to the Doctor, my shoulders shaking as neither bodies on the floor moved.

Well crap. Double crap. Triple crap. Crap crap crap crap.

Was the Doctor dead? I couldn't remember this at all. I tugged on my hospital gown, letting out a little distressed whine as Martha stayed in the room behind me. I looked down at the two bodies in mute horror as I leaned over him.

I must have jumped twice my height when the Doctor suddenly leapt up with a shout, Martha yelping in surprise behind me. I twitched dangerously, continuing to rub snot and tears on the back of my arm as I looked between the dead Slab and the brightly grinning Doctor in relief.

So he wasn't, that's good. Well, mostly.

As I watched Martha looked on incredulously, the Doctor patting himself down, I let out a little hysterical giggle. I started shaking harder, unable to decide which thing from today I should focus on the most. There was just too many impossible horrifying choices really.

Should I focus on the dying part, the trying not to die part, being a child part, or the waking up in the world of Doctor Who part? The Doctor was alive which was good but other than that?

Choices, choices, choices.

Oh, will you look at that? Now I was laughing, cackling hysterically as tears stream down my face. Haha, this is wonderful.

It's official, I'm broken.

"What did you do?" Martha gasped as she hid behind the door, looking horrified at the Slab. The Doctor just grinned, sending me a quick wink before pointing at the machine behind him.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead."

I laughed louder, rubbing frantically at my eyes. Oh this was priceless. Of course he did, that made perfect sense didn't it? Total sense.

"Isn't that likely to kill you?" She was worried and I could totally, most definitely understand. She still thought he was human after all. Ha! The Doctor, dying from radiation? That's funny, this wasn't The End Of Time yet, still no Master or Gallefray. He still had a bit of running left in him.

Oooh, memories. Cool. It was nice to know I still have some left.

I just kept cackling, my nose stuffy as hot tears soaked my face. This was great, I was really in the world of the Doctor! This was unbelievable.

"No." I croaked out, rubbing eyes and shaking with laughter. No no no, this was really real. He was fine, the slab was dead, and the Doctor shrugged in agreement.

"Nah! Little guy's right, it's only radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it." He laughed and started bouncing and hopping in place. I just giggled louder, smiling brightly. He made the most ridiculous face, sticking out his tongue in concentration, shaking his arms and legs.

"If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go, easy does it..." He started shaking just one foot as Martha finally stepped into the room. My tears and giggles were mixing now, and I was laughing too hard. Oh man, this was serious.

"Out, out, out, out, out! Out! ...Ah, ah, ah, ah! It is! It is! It is, it is, it is hot!" Oh god, was he trying to kill me? I grabbed my stomach as I doubled over, my laughter turning painful. He grinned as he violently tugged off his shoe with a cheer. "Ah! Hold on!"

He then promptly threw his shoe into the dustbin next to the machine, the top spinning comically.

"Done!"

I slapped my hand over my mouth as a mixture between a sob and a laugh came out, the Doctor laughing as well. First I'm sobbing uncontrollably in the Doctor's arms, now with the laughing? Man I'm a mess.

"You, you're completely mad." Martha whispered as she looked between us in horror, sending me a long concerned glance. "What's wrong with you?" I smiled at her, scratching my nose in a nervous habit.

What? She was acting like she'd never seen a child madly cackle. So I was having a bit of a nervous break down, eh whatever. What did she expect?

The Doctor nodded, suddenly going serious as he looked down at himself. "You're right. I look daft with one shoe." He then bent down, removing the other converse and throwing it away before standing up, a look of triumph plastered on his face.

"Barefoot on the moon!" He cheered, Martha gaping as my tears, thank you god, started to dry out.

Alright then, I knew a good idea when I see it.

I quickly followed suit, pulling off my ugly socks and throwing them to the side. I cheered as the Doctor laughed with me, and I bounced in place, wiggling my toes. We beamed at each other and I couldn't help it as my face went red again.

Stupid infectious smiling. I was a lost cause, totally bonkers. I was completely mad. I snorted, rubbing the rest of my tears and snot away.

"So what is that thing? And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?" Martha sighed dramatically before looking down at the slab, ignoring our antics as I finally got my laughter under control and stepped closer. That was witty, but no.

"Oh this!" The Doctor nudged it with a foot, chuckling. "It's just a Slab. They're called 'Slabs'. Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish." He mused and Martha nodded.

While they were distracted by the plot, I took this moment to step forward, grabbing the Doctor's hand again and squeezing it tight. I was ready for him to try to yank it back as I curled my finger around his.

Only for me to blink in surprise. The Doctor, rather than trying to pull free, sent me the same beaming smile, squeezing back just as tightly. He even pulled me closer. I stared at him in shock as he swung our arms back and forth, and he chuckled at my obvious bewilderment.

Huh? Well that's different. When did that start?

"It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It was working for her. Just like a servant." She started biting a fingernail, looking at the ruined door. The Doctor hummed, turning around to grab his Sonic. Oh, ah oh I remembered this.

I cringed in pity as he pulled out what remained of his favorite sonic screwdriver from the x-ray machine.

Oh dear. Here comes the water works.

"My sonic screwdriver." The Doctor whispered, holding up the burned out shell with horrified disbelief. I tugged on his arm as Martha continued to talk, completely missing out as he mourned for his lost device.

"She was one of the patients, but -"

"My sonic screwdriver!" He wailed, his lower lip shaking.

"It's okay." I whispered shyly, patting his knee as he sent me a withered look. "You can get a new one."

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire." She was trying to get his attention but the Doctor seemed more intent on the dead sonic.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver! And get a new one?" He shot me a look as he held it up his closer to the light. " Get a new one? So I can just get a new one huh? It still won't be _my_ sonic screwdri-"Martha whirled around and stomped her foot, cutting him off with a shout.

"Doctor!" He froze before looking up, smiling brightly.

"Oh. Sorry." He chirped, tossing the broken sonic over his shoulder. He was positively beaming as Martha stumbled over his sudden switch in moods, and I rolled my eyes.

Really, this was just his personality. The rapidly changing emotions, the constant talking, the licking strange things that shouldn't be licked. That was just him.

"You called me 'Doctor'." He explained as she shot him another look, squeezing my hand. I giggled, couldn't help it, he just looked so proud of himself. The smug goof.

"Anyway!" Martha groaned, rolling her eyes. She was stressed, her hands on her hips. "Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood." The Doctor tilted his head to the side and hummed.

"Really? Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless -" He gasped, looking between us. "No. Yes, no, that's it, wait a minute. Yes!" He threw his free arm into the air as it hit him.

"Shape-changer! Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it!" I nodded, oh I remembered that now. She was a Plasmavor right? A creepy old woman with a giant bendy straw to the neck. I thought it was a very original monster concept when I watched it the first time.

"If she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" He grinned as he tugged me out the door, and I tripped over my feet for what seemed like the thousandth time.

He sprinted down the hallway, Martha running behind us before we bolted down another set of stairs. I was pretty much dragged along. I was really starting to hate being this short, couldn't I have at least changed into someone who could properly run straight?

We entered another hallway, quickly hiding behind a water cooler as another Slab walked by. I tried to catch my breath as the Doctor nodded, the drone finally going past us.

"That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." He whispered so only Martha and I could hear and she nodded. A group of Judoon came around the corner next as she turned to him.

"What about you?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the question and I bit back a groan.

Okay, seriously?

"What about me what?" I hid behind his back as Martha shot him a certain glance, rolling my eyes. Oh right of course, this is the perfect time to ask him personal questions. Hiding behind a jug of water surrounded by aliens who wanted to kill us, why the hell didn't I think of that?

"Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?"

Why not just ask for a cup of coffee next?

"Uh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, and you're asking personal questions? Come on." He scoffed off her question, waving a hand through the air, and I totally agreed.

Martha come on, where was the woman who could slap the Master across the face with words, save the planet, change the world, and then just for the hell of it go become part of the special armed forces? Damn did she have a long way to go.

"Not cool." I murmured softly, surprised when the Doctor overheard. I guess he had super alien hearing or something.

"Very not cool." He nodded, squeezing my hand, "The exact opposite of cool."

"I like that." She smirked at him, before scoffing herself. "'Humans.' I'm still not convinced you're an alien."

Apparently it was challenge accepted, because before I could protest he pulled us both in front of the Judoon, standing up straight with a knowing smirk. The two rhinos stepped closer, one of them shining his blue light on the Doctor's face.

"Non-human." It grunted with a sneer, the other going for its gun. Martha's head snapped to the side in horror, looking at the Doctor in revelation.

"Oh my God, you really are!" She gasped as the Doctor grinned. Oh, you think? What was you're first clue?

I opened my mouth to say something witty and a bit sarcastic, the Doctor ready to bolt, when the Judoon suddenly turned towards me, the blue light flashing quickly over my forehead.

"Non-human." It grunted again.

... uh what was that?

I froze. The Doctor froze. Martha froze. Hell, I think hell froze over.

Excuse me? Hold the phone, stop the press, everyone just hold on for one god damned second. What was that? I sputtered in horror, the box in the Judoon's hand flashing red the same way it did with the Doctor.

_"What?"_ I squeaked as both adults looked at me, the Doctor grunting as Martha sputtered.

"Well that answers that." The Doctor stated dryly, his smile disappearing as he tugged me back, and I paled drastically. "And again!"

What what what? Excuse me but what?!

Don't just run away after I learn I'm not human damn it! Give me a second! I shrieked and stumbled as we bolted down the hallway, running as the Judoon shot after us, their blue lasers barely missing.

"You're both aliens!" Martha yelled as we got to the stairs, and I watched as they managed to lock the door behind them, gasping for breath. "Proper aliens!"

Oh that's just great.

She was going to freak out about this? Her? She's the one going to flip out?! I was the one who just learned I had somehow switched species! Changing genders, turning into a little kid, waking up in another universe, those were the least of my problems. Oh god, this was ridiculous!

I wasn't human. I wasn't even a little bit human. They didn't say human plus something else, nothing about mixed or spliced. No! Non-human. Non. Human. As in no human bits or pieces at all whatsoever!

I had known something was wrong, that stupid orange gold light just wasn't normal, but having it stated as a fact was just...

Oh god. I'm not human.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god.

I was hyperventilating again, shaking as the Doctor scowled.

"Yes. Properly real aliens." He tugged me closer and I looked up at him with wide eyes, making small wheezing noises as I flapped my spare arm. "Both of us."

They turned away from the door, looking down the corridor where people were laying on the ground, everyone gasping for breath. I really fit in at the moment.

"They've done this floor. Come on." The Doctor grunted, obviously ignoring my latest panic attack as he marched down the hallway, his hand squeezing mine almost to the point of painful. "The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

As we continued down the hall Martha noticed her friend, the same one I saw sobbing by the Doctor's hospital bed earlier. She was one of the few people left standing, and Martha stopped by her, watching as she passes around a breathing mask.

"How much oxygen is there?" Martha looked worriedly between the people on the ground and her friend as she took a puff of air herself. She was rather pale and sweating, glancing back at the Doctor.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." She was only able to choke out her words in a hoarse whisper before taking another puff. I cringed as Martha shot the Doctor a worried look.

"Right. Better hurry than." He nodded as we carefully made our way around patients and staff, before he glanced down at me. I wasn't making choking noises anymore, but my body was still doing that whole vibrating thing, and we made eye contact as he frowned.

"Are you alright?" I blinked, not prepared for the sudden question. What was that? He stared at me with an expectant look as I stumbled over myself. Oh, me? He was asking me if I was alright? Right, um let me just think about that for a second.

Well, when I really thought about it this was just the worst day of my life. I was one hundred percent done and over with all of it, and I was sure nothing was ever going to be normal ever again. Everything was wrong and nothing was okay, and for the love of god would someone just put me back where they found me so I go back to being twenty two and dead?

"I'm fine." I squeaked and glance at the floor, blushing as the Doctor looked me over. Oh yea, I was peachy.

"Good. What's your name?" Huh? I looked up at him in confusion as he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I can't keep calling you 'you'. That's rude. So what's your name?"

Oh yea, that made sense. My entire face flushed as I itched my nose, shyly glancing at our intertwined hands.

"Annie." I murmured, tugging on my hospital gown. "I'm Annie Conners." He smiled, giving my hand a light tug.

"Oh, well hello Annie Conners." He chirped before frowning, humming as he moved his head side to side. "Annie. Anni. Anne. Ann. Anna. Annda. And. Andy?" He shot the name out in rapid fire, testing every version before nodding. "Yep. I'm gonna call you Andy. You look more like an Andy. More manly don't you think?" He was beaming again, his smile bright as he looked at me in question.

Uh, okay? Well, I guess that fixed the whole girly name problem, didn't it? I nodded slowly and he cheered.

"Andy it is!" He laughed, ruffling my hair before turning to check Martha, giving her the same bright smile.

"And you, how are you feeling? Are you all right?" He looked her up and down and Martha grinned back.

"I'm running on adrenaline." She laughed as we started picking up the pace, the Doctor chuckling as he gave her a rather flirtatious smirk.

"Welcome to my world." He mused as we rounded another corner, breaking out into a quick jog. Martha was starting to breath a little heavier, sending a nervous glance over her shoulder.

"What about the Judoon?" He shook his head at the question. Yea, she didn't have to worry about them, stupid rhinos.

"Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr Stoker's office?" Like I said, stupid rhinos, walking around all totally fine and crap. I hope they get poached for the tusks. She pointed down the hall as I took a deep breath, shooting Martha a worried look.

"It's this way." She was panting as we made it to the end of the hall, the last door labeled clearly as Mr. Stoker's room.

Just as we were about the enter his office the Doctor suddenly stopped, quickly tugging my hand free. It was so sudden that I couldn't resist it, squeaking as he placed my hand on the door instead. He stepped back, pointing a sharp finger at my face.

"Stay here." His tone was final as he wrapped my hand around the doorknob. "Hold onto this and don't let go, understood? And don't wonder off." I blinked at him with wide eyes as he slowly backed up, still pointing at me with a serious expression.

"Stay. Andy stay." I just nodded, looking between my hand on the door and the Doctor. It seemed to be what he wanted, because he gave me a quick pat on the head. "Good boy." He chirped before spinning around and walking off, and I twitched dangerously.

Hey you old man, I'm not a dog. Not cool.

I watched through the cracked door as they rounded the other side of the desk, the man's legs were sticking out of the side where I could see them. I paled, my stomach churning in a painful nauseous flop as I closed the door a bit more, shielding my eyes.

That was a dead man. There was a dead body laying right there, no wonder the Doctor told me to not come in.

That wasn't an actor playing a role, a dummy or a set piece. That was a real person, with family and a past and hopes for the future. Someone's father, son, a husband, and he was now a corpse. Oh okay, this was fine, I was perfectly content with not seeing that. Good plan Doctor. I shivered, swallowing painfully.

"She's gone! She was here." I could hear them perfectly as Martha gasped and I peaked in again, the Doctor stepping closer to the corpse. He was examining Mr Stoker, though I couldn't see it from behind the desk.

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore." His voice was grave, and it was dripping with barely concealed aggravation. He had never liked senseless violence, in any regeneration. I could already tell he wasn't going to play nice with this woman, not after this.

"What was she doing on Earth?" She was nervous again as the Doctor stood up, walking back towards the door. I leaned back, opening the door a bit to let him through.

I could see it in his eyes, he was trying to hide it mostly for Martha's sake. It didn't work on me though, not after spending years watching the monster that hid in his darkness lash out back in my world.

The Oncoming Storm was waking up, the calculated gleam appearing in his eyes, one that could make entire armies flee, crumble empires, and give monsters nightmares at night. Oh he was planning alright, a thousands ways on how to deal with the plasmavore clearly flashing behind his dilated eyes.

Calling him terrifying would be an understatement. I would rather take on a million Daleks on a planet that was about to explode with no way out.

...Actually, I take that back. I really _really_ take that back. Damn it universe do not quote me on that. Can I have a edit button? I should not to push my bad luck, I was on an epic losing streak.

The Doctor cut off my horrified musing, standing in front of me. "She's hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all." He looked down at me, holding out a hand for me to grab, and I let go of the door as he turned back to Martha. I grabbed it without a second thought, the offered appendage a clear life line.

He might be scary, but he was still the Doctor. He was just as amazing, just as much of a pacifist as he always will be.

"Come on." He tightly held my hand, pulling me to his side again.

"Wait a minute." The Doctor paused as Martha went back to Stoker, leaning over him. She closed his eyes, giving him a last long look before leaving the room with us. When Martha met my gaze I gave her a heartfelt smile, and she returned it.

Martha might be a flirt to the highest degree, but she was also a good person, someone worthy of being the Doctor's companion. As a person who didn't lose their compassion even in their darkest hours, I respected her.

Now, as we made our way down the hallway again, back towards the top floor, I took a deep breath. Biting my lip, I struggled to keep up with their fast pace.

I cringed internally as we got closer to the main finale, looking nervously between the Doctor and Martha. I guess it was a good enough time as ever, now that it has gotten so complicated. I might not remember the exact details of what was about to happen, but I had the gist of it.

After all, It was about time that I mixed up the storyline a bit, yea? Might as well go out with a big bang. I just needed to not die while I did it.

Easy peasy.

I yelped as I tripped over my own feet again, slamming into the Doctor's knee.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go, it's done, over, completed chapter is completed! Ahhhhh, this feels amazing! I look like a raccoon and I'm shaking like a crack addict from the caffeine overdose, but I don't regret it at all. After the last massive review response I received last chapter I couldn't help but dive right in. Imagine my horror when the demon of the writers block appeared yesterday, I wept. Thank you everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed my little old story, I'm honored. Really! You guys are just fantastic!

**Huntress111111:** Alright I gotcha! I did what you asked and I tried to do it as quickly as possible! I'm twitching like made and havent slept in two days, but by god it's finally done! Weeeeee!

**Littlebirdd:** Alright, I admit it. I think I'm addicted to you. Every time I update I'm always waiting for you to leave me a response and tell me what you think, I don't know if it's because you're so nice to me, or because you were one of the first people to start reading my story and I don't want to give you up. Maybe it's both? I don't know, but I'm excited everytime I hear from you!

**Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan:** Hahahaha! I loved your responses, seriously I laughed out loud when I read them! ... I was kind of a problem though, because I was out in public when I started giggling like made in line for a sandwich, so I got a LOT of stares. But meh, It was worth it! (Blushes) You're awesome dude!

**EpicAwesomeness:** Why thank you EpicAwesomeness for for epically amazingly awesomly cool review! Saying my story was somehow the best cake out there is awesome! (giggling like mad) And this is the tenth Doctor, played by David Tennent!

**Plot Bunny Guest:** Oh my god! I almost squealed out loud when you said that my little ol OC felt like a real person to you! That's a huge compliment, I couldn't believe it! Thank you thank you thank you! (squeals anyways!)

**Shadowcaster01:** Ah, Thank you so much for pointing out those mistakes to me again, Urgh every time I post something a few of them always just slip through. I can't help it, and I'm really starting to think I have some sort of no Beta curse! I'll try my best to update better chapter from now on! Oh, and I'm sooo happy that you found my OC to be more realistic, I was leaning towards making him act like a real literal child. I just glad that I was able to pull it off, even if it was only just a little. :D

**MinecraftLover00:** Thank you! Oh my, saying such things? I like you! (Blushes) jeez... are you trying to woo me?

Alright you guys, there you go! Peace out for now as I hit myself in the head with something heavy to induce a temporary coma. I need the sleep anyways. Now, please don't be shy and press that awesome "review" button at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think? I can only get better if I know what's going on after all.

Until next time!


End file.
